


The Lone Daughter

by Flare_Wolf_Sans



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Dead Demigods, Female Percy, Final three, Gen, OC's - Freeform, The Team - Freeform, Young Justice - Freeform, descriptive deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flare_Wolf_Sans/pseuds/Flare_Wolf_Sans





	1. Chapter 1

Persia POV

I was standing in the ruins of Camp Half-Blood, we were to late the Romans and the Greeks had wiped each other out with help from Gaia of course. Once we got the Greeks and the Romans to cooperate and attack the monsters and Gaia together, she sent up waves after waves of rocks, sand, plant life and earth at us, if we got to close to her she would swing her sword at us and cleave us in half, soon the only people left standing on the battlefield were me, Annabeth and Nico. The hunters haven’t arrived, and the gods were back on Olympus.

I told Nico to Shadow Travel to Olympus and ask the Gods for some help, while me and Annabeth hold off Gaia until they arrive. I nod at Annabeth and we run around Gaia attacking from both sides simultaneously, it didn’t seem to do anything but irritate her more. Annabeth ran forward early seeing a gap in her defences but it was a trick she used her powers to make a spear grow out of the earth as Annabeth ran it stabbed through her leg causing her to fall to the ground in pain, she quickly stood up but she couldn’t move her injury had decimated her leg she leaned against the spear of earth catching her breath as I distracted Gaia.

I was getting tired and slowing down she swung her sword towards me hitting me with the flat of the blade knocking me back into a tree before turning to Annabeth. Gaia walked towards Annabeth and picked her up in one hand and started to squeeze, she formed a knife out of the earth and used it to slice of the remains of her leg before using it to cut off her hands, I stood up and tried to attack Gaia but every time I tried the earth would throw me back, Gaia cut off Annabeth’s other leg before throwing her into a wall of earth with a ear-splitting cracking sound as her spine snapped. I yelled in rage not noticing that the Gods has just arrived, the ocean and the lake erupted as the water began to spin around lifting Gaia off the ground and throwing her high into the air and holding her there. I walked into the water using it to lift me into the air with her.

Me and Gaia fought furiously, the earth didn’t reach up far enough and any time it got close the water would break it up. The water was turning golden from the ichor pouring out of Gaia and into the water. I used the water in her to hold her still while I plunged Riptide straight through her heart and out of the other side of her chest. I made the water lower me down to where Annabeth was as I lifted her up and cried. An earthquake started, and tidal waves hit the beach as though the Earth itself was in a mourning rage. A small hurricane formed around Annabeth and I and it began to grow bigger and bigger. I yelled out in rage and sorrow, the power of my mourning destroying camp. After an hour of mourning her my vison began to fade into black. The earthquakes, hurricanes and tidal waves stopped as the Gods ran over to me and Nico appeared with someone that I thought would have been dead as well as everyone else, Flare Chi, Annabeth’s half-sister.

When Flare saw her sister dead she ran towards me sliding slightly across the mud, she kneeled down with me looking sad at her sister. She looked back towards me and gave me a hug, we cried on each other’s shoulders as Athena came over and mourned her daughter, her champion, the retriever of the Athena Parthenos. She held her like I did hugging her tight crying as she saw Annabeth terrible wounds that were inflicted upon her before her death. The Gods watched as we mourned, they were mourning their own children as well, even Hera looked sad over Annabeth and Jason’s death. Dionysus was crying holding the remains of his last children, Zeus was crying over Jason, Aphrodite was crying over her children and that Percabeth was separated by the walls of death, Hades was hugging Nico thankful that he wasn’t dead, Poseidon was with me hugging me tightly, Apollo was beside Will trying to heal his dying child. The other Gods were with their children or champions crying. 

The Gods flashed us into the throne room on Olympus and granted us three wishes each as long as it was within their power and wasn’t to raise the dead demigods. They called up Flare first because even though she wasn’t fighting actively in the last battle she still had a large part in the war efforts from helping the others find me to building the Argo 2 to building an Australian Camp Half-Blood, she wished that Chiron was moved to her Camp and remained immortal, that her scent was removed and that all of the demigods have monster proof phones so that they can keep in contact with their mortal friends safely. Then Nico was called up he wished for knowledge of his mum, to say goodbye to Will and to have his scent removed. Lastly, I was called up I wished for some time away from the Gods so that I could mourn and that my scent be removed, that Hades and Hestia had spots on the Olympian council and that I could talk to the sevens spirits for a minuet so that I could say goodbye. The Gods granted my wish and the seven appeared in the throne room, I ran over and hugged Annabeth, the rest of the seven hugged me, I said goodbye to them and that I would never replace them, Annabeth told me not to worry they would wait for me in Elysium and that they didn’t want to see me too soon the last thing that she told me is that if the right person comes along don’t worry about her and just go get them. 

After I finished talking to the seven, Zeus told the other Olympians that if they wanted to bless us they were to do it now, Flare was blessed by all of the Olympian council her blessings were minor and just so that she could control her inherited powers, she was also blessed by Hecate to be able to do magic so that she could make protective boarders on her new camps all over the world, Nico was blessed by Apollo with healing, Hades with better stamina when he uses his powers, Athena with wisdom for returning the Athena Parthenos, Poseidon with the ability to breath underwater and swim fast and Hestia with summoning food. I was blessed by Athena for trying my best to protect her daughter, by Hades with the ability to travel to the underworld safely for helping Hazel and Nico, Hecate with basic magic and magical knowledge as well as Mist control, Zeus to be able to travel by plane safely, Artemis with archery and wolf calling, Apollo with healing and prophecy and my dad Poseidon with better control of my powers. The gods left the throne room and Flare, Nico and I hugged, before leaving to go see my mom together.


	2. Chapter 2

Persia POV 

When we got to my mums apartment I knocked on the door, when nobody answered I knocked on the neighbours door but they weren’t home so I lifted the welcome mat and grabbed the spare key that my mum leaves there in case any demigods need a place to stay on quests, only the Camp Half-Blood demigods knew where my mum lived and they all knew where the keys were. The house was like a demigod base, the remaining scent from Gabe kept the monsters form smelling the demigods, there was a small armoury in my wardrobe consisting of all types of weapons from swords to bows to scythes. 

We entered the house and immediately knew that something was wrong, the air smelled stale and of death, I speed up hoping that I was wrong and that they were alive. I entered the living room from the entry corridor and saw a ghastly sight, my mum was on the floor, she was chopped up and her eyes were unfocused and glassy, she was missing her hands and legs and a pool of blood was around her entire body next to her was Paul, he was brutalized in the same way, on the wall above them there was a message for me from Tartarus. It read ‘You took away my loved ones, I take away yours, watch your friends backs, I’m coming for them and for you. Ť.’ 

Nico and Flare had only just entered the room they looked at my dead parents in shock even Nico was surprised meaning that he hadn’t sensed their death. We paid our respects to my parents and cleaned the wall before calling the police and telling them that we had just gotten home from our summer camp to see them like this, we were taken to the NYPD while Nico and Flare told them that they had to get home before their parents started to worry about them, the police let them go but took me to the police department. They told me that they were going to see if I had any living relatives to live with, they got out my file looking through my relatives list, there was one person alive on it my mums biological brother Bruce Wayne, I was surprised to find out that my mum had been adopted by the Jacksons and that her biological family was rich. 

The police called him while I sat in an office, it was a comfy room obviously made for children who have lost their parents or were found wandering around the streets of New York. I sat on an ocean blue bean bag waiting for Bruce to arrive. I looked at the bag that I had packed before I left the apartment. I looked away from the bag deciding that it was better not to look through it to try and find something to do so instead I played around with my camp necklace, it had a bead for every year with the most recent one being one of the Aussie Camp, with the symbols of Olympus around it, only a few people had that bead because they all died before the end of the giant war, when we gave them out instead of the traditional 4th of July just in case we didn’t see each other for a year after all I made the Gods leave me alone until I’ve finished mourning. 

An hour later Bruce Wayne appeared and talked to the police while filling out the adoption papers. After 5 minutes of paperwork, we left the police station and got in a Limo. The driver of the Limo opened the door for us to get into the back, there was a 13-year-old boy with blue eyes similar to Jason’s they blazed like ice fire, his hair was a raven black and messy but not as bad as Nico’s was. I sat down between him and Bruce, we started to move slowly in the New York traffic. “Hi, my names Richard Grayson but you can call me Dick,” the 13-year-old boy said excitedly, he seemed so full of energy and innocence. I replied in the same style as him saying “Hi Dick my name is Priscilla Jackson, but you can call me Persia.” The drive to Gotham was a long and mostly quite drive because Dick fell asleep and Bruce was hesitant to talk to me like he’d go to say something then decide not to. 

When we arrived at Wayne Manor in Gotham I grabbed my backpack and walked inside following the driver who I found out was named Alfred and was the butler of Wayne Manor. He led me up the stairs and down a couple of hallways towards my new room, he opened the door it was the size of my cabin at Camp or my mum’s apartment. I turn to Alfred and he says, “Dick’s room is the one across from you in case you need anything in the night, Bruce’s is in the next corridor on the right is you need him, or Dick isn’t there.” I nodded heading into my room, inside it was a simple bedroom with lots of space, there were two doors other than the one that I had just walked in I guessed that one was a bathroom while the other was a wardrobe. In the bedroom, there was a bed, bedside table, lamp, desk and some bookshelves. I put my bag on the bed to unpack later while I looked at what’s behind the other two doors, I was correct on the right side of my bedroom the door led to the bathroom and on the left the door led to the wardrobe. I went into the bathroom and washed my face with sink water before using the water to make a rainbow and Iris messaging Nico first telling him where I was so he wouldn’t worry before calling Flare, she was already in Australia so she was almost asleep when I messaged to tell her the same thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Persia POV

I was woken up from my nightmare by Dick shaking me until I fell off the bed and woke up. In the nightmare I was stuck in the mud while Gaea was personally killing all of the campers one by one in front of me, they called out to me for help, Annabeth was torn limb from limb by Gaea while crying out in pain, I saw my parents drown in the quicksand-like mud that Gaea created after all that Gaea walked up to me and stabbed me in the legs with my own sword that she removed from my pocket. I curled up on the floor, the wounds from the dream spilling out small amounts of blood but enough for it to be noticeable. I liquefied some of the water molecules in the air to heal my bleeding leg before he notices, I make the blood on the bed and floor evaporate as I got off the floor and sat on the bed and looked over to the analogue clock on the bedside table. It was 8 am in the morning definitively the best sleep that I have had since finding out that I was a demigod back when I was 12. 

Dick looked at me worried, it was obvious that he was disturbed by the violent nightmare that I had I looked down at myself seeing that I wasn’t covered in blood and that my clothes weren’t sliced to pieces and covered with blood before realizing that I had probably been shouting and yelling in my sleep and that he wasn’t familiar with demigod dreams or the worse demigod nightmares. He looked away for a few moments after he realizes that I noticed he was staring. He told me that breakfast was ready and that it was time to head downstairs before breakfast gets cold. I asked him to leave my room while I got changed as I opened the wardrobe and closed the doors behind me I fumbled for the light so that I could find my bag. I reached inside and grabbed out a clean Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, and a pair of jeans. I grabbed a hair tie from my wrist and put my hair up in a ponytail.

I leave my room seeing Dick leaning on the wall next to my door probably waiting to lead me to the dining room for breakfast so that I wouldn’t get lost inside of the gigantic mansion. I arrived at the dining room and saw that it was as large as the dining hall at camp Jupiter and had one large table running down the length of the room, the table had several chairs around it but only three looked as though they had been used, the ones at the heads of the table and one in the middle of the tables left side. I sat across from Dick who sat in the often-used chair at the middle section of the table. The chair was well made. The wood that it was made out of was Jarrah and the cushion was soft and flexible. On the table was breakfast, it contained bacon, eggs, pancakes with toppings around them, waffles, cereal and hash browns. I filled my plate with a small amount of everything, I drowned my waffles and pancakes with maple syrup, but it didn’t feel right. Annabeth wasn’t there to scold me for drowning my pancakes, nobody was. I looked down at my plate sadly, I forced myself to eat the pancakes and waffles, but I wasn’t hungry anymore. The simple thought of Annabeth had put me off my appetite.

I left the table and wondered around the manor trying to find my way back to my bedroom when I saw a flash of light a celestial being had appeared and I wasn’t having an inch of it, I told the gods that I wanted time to morn but did they let me no, they give me a single night then they appear back into my life, worst at keeping promises ever. I turned around expecting it to be a god or goddess from the Olympian council or one of their messengers but instead I was greeted by the 17-year-old form of Hebe the goddess of youth, the only immortal that wasn’t present when I said my wishes. I guess that I can’t tell her off if she didn’t know that I wanted to b left alone so I greeted her with respect. She told me that she didn’t get to bless me as she was with Heracles for the ceremony and she wanted to, she put her hand on my shoulder and in ancient Greek said “I bless this youthful demigod with eternal youth until the day she dies, she will be able to change her age to any age under the age of 20.” I thanked the goddess of youth as she flashed to wherever she wanted to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Persia POV

After Hebe blessed me I continued to wander the mansion while wandering I had found the gym, it was much larger than a typical gym with it having sparing mats, gymnastics equipment, blunt weapons and a door that led to a pool. The walls were made out of what looked like cement and the floors were padded so that if someone fell they wouldn’t hurt themselves.

I headed into the pool room and observed my surroundings, there was a spa as well as a large pool. The pool had diving boards and water slides down in the deeper end while the shallower side was separated by a beam, the beam had 6 numbered diving stands, the length from the beam to the wall on both sides was that of an Olympic sized swimming pool. There were lanes that were separated by blue, white and red lane ropes. I climbed up to the top of the diving boards, it was 10 meters above the surface of the water, but it looks like nothing compared to the St Louis Arch. I turned around so that my back was to the water and took a step back, I tucked as I flipped through the air before straightening into a pin drop just as I hit the water.

The cold water relaxed my muscles as the familiar feeling of saltwater overtook my senses healing the healable scars and making others fade slightly. The mansion seemed so quiet and empty from in the pool, I sunk to the bottom of the pool and closed my eyes, I willed myself to age back to 9, before I went to camp before I knew I was a demigod, back to when my life was relatively normal. I sat at the bottom of the pool as a 12-year-old until I heard the door to the gym open, I aged myself and swam to the surface before going to the lane roped side and starting to do laps, after 4 I heard the door to the pool room open and I saw Dick walk in with somebody following him, but before they saw me I willed the Mist to make it look as though I were wearing a one-piece bathing suit.

When Dick saw me swimming he came over dragging his friend who seemed oblivious to my being there, towards where I was swimming. After another lap of the pool, Dick was at the edge of the water, they were both wearing board shorts and a short-sleeved swim top. The person next to Dick was a redhead with green eyes that reminded me of ‘RED’ Rachel Elizbeth Dare, the oracle of Delphi, he was tanned and smirked when he saw me, he was lean with a runner’s body. I stood in the shallow area as Dick introduced him to  me, my eyes widen a tiny bit as I remember when we meet before I got to Camp Jupiter, he was bullied a lot for being nerdy, he wasn’t good at sports or ‘manly’ things so the jocks decided to pick on him for it. I found him in a dark alley in Central city getting beat up by three of the jocks from his school, he had a bloody nose and looked as though he had some serious damage to his ribs. I walked into the alley and called out to the bullies to leave him alone and when they didn’t I kicked there asses and took him to hospital borrowing his phone to call his parents and waiting until they arrived to leave for Camp Jupiter, following my internal compass.

I hoped that he wouldn’t remember what I looked like because he had a concussion but it seemed like he remembered because the first thing that he said was thanks for saving me last year, I really needed help, I forced myself to look confused as to keep up the normal teen look but he then said that my eyes were one of a kind and that he would always remember them. I rolled my eyes and replied to his thanks with it was no problem, remembering how quickly he seemed to heal in front of me that day, at the time I didn’t think about it but it was a bit abnormal for his ribs to go from bruised to fine in half an hour.

After we were introduced to one another he and Dick moved to the deeper end of the pool and went on the water slides while I continued to do laps, the water pushing me towards where I want to go giving me no resistance to my swimming. I stopped when I noticed that Wally and Dick were looking at me, I realized that they probably weren’t used to seeing somebody swim as fast as I was. I swam to the deep end where they were treading water and watching me, they moved over to the beam and held onto it to keep their heads above the water level while I could stand with my feet just touching the bottom in the deepest part of the lap end.

They asked me how I was so good at swimming and as fast as I was, I replied with that I learnt how to swim at a young age and that I used to compete for my high school swim team before my mum died and Bruce took me in. They told me that it was so graceful that it looked as though the water was helping me swim, I chuckled at that telling them that you move faster if you don’t fight the water but move as though you are a part of it. Wally told me that they knew someone with the same attitude as me and that maybe we could meet, then Dick said that we would probably not get along because aside from that one little thing we had completely different attitudes.


End file.
